A First Time For Everything
by The Craver
Summary: Set after the Doctor tells Clara she's the boss in "The Crimson Horror". The Professor tells Clara that he'll help undress her but they do more than that. My first smut. A one shot at it, but still continues on with my usual storyline. RATED M for mature audiences.


**Author's Note:**** A one shot chapter at my usual story line, Once Upon a Timelord. Takes place at the end of The Crimson Horror. I will make future references to this adventure in later stories of my ever so popular storyline. This is my first go at writing a smut fanfiction, so I hope it's good.**

**Short Summary:**** The Professor is the Doctor's Son. He was sent to Rumplestiltskin when he became the Dark One to protect him from the Silence at the end of the God Complex. He lived with Rumple for 300 years, before meeting up with his father again, in Asylum Of the Daleks. Then he met his true love, Clara Oswald. Though he didn't know it at the time.**

* * *

The Professor and Clara made their way to the TARDIS wardrobe and shut the door. He had promised her to help get her out of the Victorian dress she was now wearing and he did just that. He unzipped the back of the dress and helped her get out of if. First her arms, then her upper body, then her legs, til finally she was just in a white petticoat dress that flowed elegantly in the call breeze of the wind coming from the TARDIS Air Conditioning Circuit.

Clara let out a brief sigh and outstretched her arms. "Ahhh. Much better."

The Professor watched her carefully, eyeing up her body. "Hmm. I've never noticed that before..."

"What?" Clara asked, going over to him. She was intrigued at what her boyfriend had just said. When she was standing close to him, she put her arms round his neck.

"That petticoat dress makes you so, so beautiful," he said, putting his arms round her waist and kissed her deeply. They then started to kiss each other madly and also started to feel each other's body's. The Professor picked up Clara ever so gently and carried her to the dresser and sat her down on top of it.

Clara stopped kissing him and looked at him through her hair, which had fallen in front of her face. She bit her lip softly, as she brushed it out of the way. She reached out and stroked his cheek lightly. "Oh, Professor... Don't you want me more...?" she asked, almost to a whisper.

The Professor said, "Of course I want more. Always." He then reached forward and ripped off her petticoat, exposing her nude body. He then went in to kiss her, deeply.

Clara moaned into it, running her hands through his brown hair, before undoing his shirt buttons, before throwing off his scarf and shirt, before starting to work off his pants with her mouth. Once she was done, the Professor climbed up on top of her, looking down at her.

He then rubbed himself alone her thigh, before kissing her longingly. Clara moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes, shaking as he touched him, her breathing becoming heavier. "Professor...I need you! Take me ... Please!" she begged.

As Clara begged him for his cock, he teasingly rubbed against her more, smirking. With a husky voice, that was becoming more and more huskier, he asked, "Do you really need me?" Clara nodded and the Professor slowly entered her, with Clara letting out a sharp moan as he did. He started to thrust, slowly at first, but getting faster and faster. He began to kiss and suction her neck, making her moans get louder. With each thrust, he made her body move and so, Clara hold on to her boyfriend tightly.

Clara began toward her legs around his and scratched his back. "Oh, love... I'm so close..." she said, panting. He grinned and kept going til she shook and dug her nails into his back, orgasming. The Professor grinned and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Clara got down and decided to have a shower. She asked the Professor if he wanted to have one, and he said yes. He followed her down to the shower and both had one together, They had sex once more in the shower, before washing themselves. They got dressed into their proper clothes (for Clara, it was a black top, with a turquoise dress and maroon jacket on top. And for the Professor, it was a shirt, his dark plum jacket and pants, and scarf) before getting ready to Clara off at the Maitland Residence.


End file.
